galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian of the Puppet Master
The Guardian of the Puppet Master is an ancient Nekeharan Praetorian. He was initially the captain of the Puppet Master's personal guard, now he is always found with the Puppet Master's primary body. The skeleton is 6ft 5 inches tall, armored in ancient, but ornate and immaculately cared for bronze armor. His helmet has a bronze mask that mimics his skull. Voilet runes run around the edges or the armor and helmet. A black and gold cloak with a symbol of an upside down ankh drapes over his shoulders. The Bronze shield on his left arm is spiked down the left side and bears the icon of a lion with a scorpion tail. His kopesh is made from adamantine rather than bronze. The runes down its blade matches the those on his armor. His voice is soft, deep and whispy as he tells you to surrender and join the Legion. 'Guardian of the Puppet Master CR 20 XP: 307200' LE Medium Undead Fighter 20 Init +13 Senses Darkvision 60ft, Perception +50 'Defense' AC 53(+11 Natural Armor, +9 Dex, +5 Deflection, +11 Armor, +7 Shield) Flat Footed-37, Touch-24 HP 520(20d10+320) DR 10/Bludgeoning and Magic, DR 5/-, Fast Healing 1 Fort +19 Ref +19 Will +16 Channel Resistance +6 Defensive Abilities: Armor Mastery, Gold Clad, Immune to Cold, Resistance-Fire 20, Truly Deathless, Undead Bravery +6, Undead Traits 'Offense' Speed: 40ft, Climb 30ft Melee: 2 Claws +36(1d4+16/Crit x2+Stunning Critical DC 30), or Kopesh +47/+47/+42/+37/+32(2d6+31/Crit 17-20x3+Stunning Critical), and Shield Bash +40/+35(1d8+22/Crit x2+Stunning Critical), or Rhomphaia +42/+42/+37/+32/+27(2d4+29/Crit 19-20x3+Stunning Critical) Ranged: Brass Bow +42/+42/+37/+32/+27(1d8+22/Crit x3+Stunning Critical) Range Increment 220ft, Spike +40(1d10+22/Crit 19-20x2+Stunning Critical) Range Increment 120ft Special Attacks: Devastating Blast, Energy Channel, Falcon Warrior, Serpent Arrows, Undead General, Weapon Mastery(Kopesh), Weapon Training(Heavy Blades +4, Bows +3, Polearms +2, Close +1) 'Statistics' Str 35(39) Dex 29(33) Con - Int 16 Wis 14 Cha 28(32) Base Attk +20 CMB +34(+46 vs Trip, +38 vs Stand Still) CMD 55(57 vs bull rush, grapple, trip) Feats: Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes, Critical Focus, Deadly Aim, Disruptive, Double Slice, Greater Trip, Greater Weapon Focus, Greater Weapon Specialization, Improved Critical(Kopesh), Improved Initiative, Improved Shield Bash, Improved Trip, Intimidating Prowess, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Shield Slam, Skilled Counter, Skilled Parry, Spell Breaker, Staggering Critical, Stand Still, Stunning Critical, Toughness, Two Weapon Fighting, Improve Two Weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus(Kopesh), Weapon Specialization(Kopesh) Skills: Climb +22, Craft(Armor) +16, Intimidate +56, Knowledge(Dungeoneering) +11, Knowledge(Engineering) +21, Perception +50, Pilot +26, Survival +10, Swim +22 Racial Modifiers: +8 Intimidate, +8 Perception SQ: Armor Training(-5 Check Penalty/+5 Max Dex), Commander of the Legion, Corpse Crafted Gear: Adamantine Kopesh +5 Impact Speed, Amulet of Natural Armor +5, Belt of Physical Might +4(Str, Dex), Brass Bow of the Guardian,Bronze Breastplate +5 Balanced Improved Fire Resistance Undead Controlling Unrighteous, Earthroot Boots, Gloves of the Guardian, Greater Bracers of Archery, Headband of Alluring Cha +4, Heavy Bronze Spiked Shield +5 Arrow Deflection Bashing Ramming(3/day shoot +5 spike attk +, Damage 1d10+/Crit 19-20x2, Range Increment 120ft), Pauldrons of the Serpent(+4), Rhomphaia of Severing, Ring of Evasion, Ring of Protection +5, Sash of the War Champion Brass Bow, Gold Clad, Serpent Arrows-'' as Skeletal Legionaire/Archer, Serpent Arrow DC 31 ''Commander of the Legion-'' As Legion Centurion ''Corpse Crafted-'' The Guardian is one of the Puppet Master's greatest creations. He has a +4 bonus to Str and Dex, +2 Natural Armor, +2 Channel Resistance, +4 HP/HD, +2 profane bonus to attack rolls/damage rolls/saving throws, and +10ft base movement speed. He also receives maximum HP/HD. ''Devastating Blast-'' 3/day the Guardian can create a 30ft cone of fire that does 12d6 damage. A successful Reflex save DC 31 halves this damage. ''Energy Channel-'' The Guardian's Armor makes any weapon he wields do an additional 5d6 fire damage. ''Falcon Warrior, Undead Bravery-'' as Nekeharan Praetorian, Shriek DC 31 though the Guardian's headdress is a bronze helm with a chain neckguard and brass skull facemask. ''Truly Deathless-'' Once the Guardian is destroyed, his armor begins to rebuild his body. This process takes 1d10 days. destroying the reforming body merely resets the timer. Even destroying the armor only postpones the Guardian's return. Destroying the armor returns the Guardian's soul to the Puppet Master, allowing him to create a new suit of armor to hold it. The only way to truly destroy the Guardian is to destroy the Puppet Master. ''Undead General-'' The Guardian has the ability issue commands to the Undying Legion 12/day. This ability allows him to command skeletal siege engines and Obsidian Destroyers. The Undead can resist the command with a will save DC 31. '''Special Gear:' ''Brass Bow of the Guardian-'' This was one of the first Brass Bows ever created. It is +5 Distance, Greater Designating Brass Bow that has the Bane ability against arcane casters and creatures that cast arcane spell-like abilities(such as dragons). In addition, whenever an acrane spellcaster is hit by the bow, they take a -1 penalty to will saves for one round. Multiple hits stack, though the penalty resets at the beginning of the Guardian's next turn. ''Gloves of the Guardian-'' These ancient bronze gauntlets give the Guardian a +4 vs Disarm and Sunder attempts against his wielded weapon, and effects that would cause him to drop his weapon. They increase the bonuses from his weapon training feature by +2, and give him a +4 bonus to his CMB on Trip and Stand Still checks. ''Rhomphaia of Severing-'' The Guardian's Rhomphia is covered in black runes designed to fight divine casters. It is a +4 Keen, Speed Rhomphia, that has the Bane ability against all divine casters and creatures that use divine spell-like abilties(such as angels). In addition, whenever a divine spellcaster is hit by the Rhomphia, they take a -1 penalty on will saves for one round. Multiple hits stacks, though the penalty resets at the beginning of the Guardian's next turn. Puppet Master's Guardian is an ancient, skeletal warrior. Before becoming the Guardian, this deathless soldier once had a name, though few, not even himself, remember, Sempses. He was a gladiator slave in Nokmora, before it became the lands of the Combined Faiths. Puppet Master was tasked with destroying a warlord's clan massing for an attack on Nekehara. At the time he had no legion of his own. In disguise, he convinced Sempses to gather the other gladiators and attack their own masters. As they bathed in the blood of tyrants and innocents, Puppet Master revealed his nature and offered Sempses a place of power as the first of his legion. Sempses bound his soul to the Puppet Master so that he could never be taken from the necromancer's side. After centuries of war against Nokmoran barbarians, and later crusaders, as well as Kaelithicans and Arkadians has made the Guardian a near perfect warrior. His abilities bear passing resemblance to a Grave Knight's and many believed that destroying his armor would see his end. Unfortunately, it only delays his return. The Guardian has mastered all of the common weapons of the Undying Legion. His deeds in service to the Puppet Master are too numerous to all mention, and his loyalty is absolute. Any who would threaten his master must first go through him.